Vielä viimeisen kerran
by Sparkfi
Summary: Saattueen matka on jatkunut Lorienista Rohaniin. Legolasin sydän ei ole tärkeässä Tehtävässä täysin mukana, ja Elrondin päätös lähettää haltiasotureita Helmin Syvänteeseen tekee velvollisuudesta entistä vaikeampaa.
1. Chapter I

Title: Vielä viimeisen kerran  
  
Series: Jatko-osa tarinalle "Jotain uskomattoman kiehtovaa"  
  
Author: Sparks  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Slash, slash ja vielä kerran slash.  
  
Summary: Saattueen matka on jatkunut Lorienista Rohaniin. Legolasin sydän ei ole tärkeässä Tehtävässä täysin mukana, ja Elrondin päätös lähettää haltiasotureita Helmin Syvänteeseen tekee velvollisuudesta entistä vaikeampaa.  
  
Disclaimer: Hahmot ovat kunnioitetun JRR Tolkienin, tarina on minun.  
  
A/N: Minusta on hitsin kiva käyttää haltiakieltä tarinoissani, ja mikään mahti maailmassa ei ole estänyt minua tekemästä niin tälläkin kertaa. Lukemisen helpottamiseksi olen kuitenkin suomentanut kaikki haltiakieliset lauseet heti niiden yhteyteen. Toinen huomautus on sitten se että tätä ei ole betaluettu. Mokista saa valittaa minulle!  
  
Palautetta: kyllä kiitos, ja paljon!  
Vielä viimeisen kerran - kappale I  
  
"Antaa tulla vaan," Gimli murisi ja hyväili kirveensä vartta lyhyillä sormillaan. Kääpiön silmissä paloi hiljainen tuli. "Tänne vaan koko sakki, sittenpähän nähdään, kuinka monen örkin kaulat pystynkään yhden yön aikana katkaisemaan! Yksi kaula Balin-serkun puolesta... yksi kaula jokaisesta Morian kääpiöstä!"  
  
Aragorn katseli hetken vieressään raivoavaa Gimliä ennen kuin kääntyi taas Rohanin kuningas Théodenin puoleen, joka seisoi huoneen toisessa laidassa kulmat kurtussa ja vanhentumaan päin olevat kasvot huolista synkkinä. "Niitä on tuhansia, korkea herra," Aragorn sanoi hiljaa. "Kymmeniä tuhansia, ellei jopa satoja. Ne ehtivät tänne ennen kuin yö koittaa huomenna."  
  
Kuningas Théoden puri huultaan. Aragorn, ihmisten tuleva hallitsija ja Gondorin ainoa toivo, oli juuri palannut surman suusta kuin ihmeen kaupalla... palannut kertoakseen, että Rautapihasta oli lähtenyt liikkeelle kymmenien tuhansien örkkien armeja, jota ei parhaalla tahdollakaan voitu pysäyttää.  
  
"Meidän on siis huolehdittava puolustuksesta välittömästi," Théoden lausui rauhallisesti. Hänen äänensä oli täysin tyyni, mutta se ei helpottanut Aragornin oloa laisinkaan.  
  
"Korkea herra, meitä on täällä noin tuhatkunta hyväkuntoista miestä," Konkari vastasi. "Jos laskemme mukaan nuoret pojat ja vanhukset, meitä on enintään kolmisen tuhatta."  
  
Théodenin silmät välähtivät. "Tiedän sen varsin hyvin. Mutta olipa örkkejä tai ei, Helmin Syvänne ei ole koskaan ennenkään pettänyt meitä. Sen puolustus pitää." kuningas vilkaisi lattiaan ikään kuin vaivautuneena. "Tarvitsen apuasi, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn katsoi kuningasta tarkkaan. Mitä muutakaan hän saattaisi tehdä kuin tarjota Théodenille täyden tukensa? Vapaiden kansojen oli nyt pidettävä tiiviisti yhtä. Kevyesti kumartaen Konkari antoi suostumuksensa.  
  
"Olen kanssanne loppuun saakka, olipa se sitten millainen tahansa. Tietenkään en voi puhua ystävieni puolesta, mutta uskoisin tämän saman koskevan myös heitä."  
  
"Saatan olla kokoni puolesta pieni," Gimli ilmoitti, "mutta voimaa minulla on ainakin sataa örkkiä vastaan!" kääpiö katsahti Legolasiin, joka oli seurannut huonojen uutisten leviämistä sivusta täysin hiljaa. "Ja sinä, suippokorva, saat nähdä, että minä taistelen kirveeni kanssa paremmin kuin yksikään haltia!"  
  
Gimlin sanat olivat teräviä, mutta niiden valinta oli ollut täysin tietoinen teko. Hän suorastaan toivoi, että ne olisivat saaneet Legolasin heräämään. Viime viikkojen kuluessa kääpiö oli havainnut Legolasissa suorastaan häiritsevän oudon muutoksen: normaalisti Gimlin ei ollut tarvinnut nälväistä pahastikaan, kun haltia oli jo antanut samalla mitalla takaisin, mutta nyt... nyt Legolas oli kuin toisessa maailmassa. Hän ei kuullut Gimlin piikittelyä, hän ei kuullut Aragornin käskyjä, toisinaan hän ei kuullut edes Gandalfin neuvoja.  
  
Ja niin nurinkurista kuin se kääpiölle olikin, Gimli oli aidosti huolissaan haltiasta. Tälläkään kertaa ei Legolas vastannut Gimlin haasteeseen. Hänen siniset silmänsä katsoivat jonnekin hyvin kauas, jonnekin Aragornin ja Théodenin taakse... ne katsoivat pois Helmin Syvänteestä aina täysin toiseen valtakuntaan saakka. Gimli huokaisi ja tallusti aivan Aragornin viereen.  
  
"Mikä häntä vaivaa?" kääpiö sihahti ja vinkkasi kirveellään Legolasin suuntaan. "Tuota samaa hiljaisuutta on jatkunut jo päiväkausia! Minä tulen hulluksi."  
  
Aragorn vilkaisi Legolasiin ja ymmärsi, ettei tämä ollut havainnut Gimlin liikkeitä sen enempää kuin hänen sanojaankaan. "Häntä vaivaa jokin, mille kumpikaan meistä ei voi mitään," Konkari vastasi arvoituksellisesti. "Luulen tietäväni, mikä se jokin on. Asiaa ei kuitenkaan voi auttaa ennen kuin tämä sota on ohitse."  
  
Gimli tuijotti Aragornia sanomatta mitään. "Kun taistelu alkaa..." Konkari varmisti toistamiseen, ettei Legolas kuullut hänen sanojaan. "Pidä häntä silmällä. Legolas on aivan liian ylpeä myöntääkseen, ettei hänen jousensa sihti ole juuri nyt parhaimmillaan, mutta pelkään pahoin, että näin on asian laita."  
  
Kääpiö nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi. Hän saattoi vain arvailla syitä siihen synkeään mielentilaan, joka Legolasin oli vallannut, mutta Gimillä ei ollut mitään aikomusta antaa toisen Saattueen jäsenen kärsiä yhtään sen enempää kuin oli pakko.  
  
Aragorn kiitti Gimliä katseellaan ja vilkaisi sitten taas Legolasia. Konkarin vatsa heitti tahtomattaankin epämieluisia, ahdistavia kuperkeikkoja. Hän muisti, kuinka hän oli lapsena Rivendellissä ihmetellyt kaikkea sitä, mikä haltioissa oli erilaista ihmisiin verrattuna... ja hän muisti, kuinka hänen kasvattajansa Elrond oli kertonut hänelle kaiken oman kansansa edustajista ja opettanut hänet tunnistamaan, milloin jokin oli pahasti vialla.  
  
Haltiat tunsivat kaiken paljon vahvemmin kuin ihmiset, sen Aragorn tiesi oikein hyvin. Suru ja tuska olivat haltioille jotain, mitä ihmiset eivät saattaneet koskaan täysin ymmärtää. Yhdistettyinä ja korjaamattomina ne saattoivat koitua kuolemaksi.  
  
Aragorn nielaisi. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt kaipuun ja surun syövereihin vajonnutta haltiaa, mutta yksi vilkaisu Legolasiin riitti vahvistamaan hänen pahimmat pelkonsa. Kenties Legolas ei sittenkään ollut niin vahva kuin oli aina antanut Konkarin olettaa.  
  
Kenties Legolas oli tahtomattaankin astumassa tielle, jolta ei ollut paluuta. 


	2. Chapter II

Vielä viimeisen kerran - kappale II  
  
"Namárië, a'maelamin."  
  
Sanojen lausumisesta oli jo useita päiviä, mutta vieläkään ne eivät jättäneet Haldiria rauhaan. Hän saattoi kuulla ne mielessään yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen... viimeiset sanat, jotka Legolas oli hänelle ennen lähtöään lausunut.  
  
Hän oli taas puron varrella. Se sama puro... sama nurmikko ja sama metsä, jonka lävitse he olivat toisistaan tietoisina hiippailleet... se sama paikka, jossa Haldir oli ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään todella antautunut. Ennen Legolasin saapumista Lorieniin Haldir oli aina ajatellut, että luovuttaminen olisi pahinta, mitä hänelle saattaisi tapahtua... kyse oli aina vain ollut ylpeydestä ja sen säilyttämisestä.  
  
Mutta ei enää. Nyt Rajaseudun Vartija ei tahtonut mitään muuta kuin saada antautua uudelleen.  
  
Metsästä kuului hiljaista rahinaa, ja Haldir tajusi nopeasti, ettei ääni johtunut tuulesta. Joku oli tulossa. Hienoinen ärtymyksen aalto pyyhkäisi hänen väsyneen mielensä ylitse. Viimeinen asia, jota hän juuri nyt halusi, oli joutua selittämään, miksi hän istui yksin surullisena puron rannalla ja tuijotti tyhjyyteen.  
  
"Haldir?" ääni oli helposti tunnistettavissa. Haldir huokaisi.  
  
"Orophin."  
  
Hyvin paljon Haldiria itseään muistuttava vaaleatukkainen haltia astui esiin puiden takaa. Jos Haldir olisi nyt katsonut taakseen, olisi hän nähnyt siniharmaat silmät, joista kuvastui syvä huolestuneisuus.  
  
"Miksi istut täällä yksin?"  
  
Haldir ei vastannut. Hän tiesi veljensä tarkoittavan hyvää, mutta juuri nyt hän ei yksinkertaisesti pystynyt puhumaan. Pelkkä maininta Legolasista olisi saattanut saada hänet itkemään.  
  
"Haldir, puhu minulle. Onko kaikki hyvin?"  
  
"Anna minun olla!" ärtymyksensekainen vastaus karkasi Haldirin suusta ikään kuin itsestään. Hän halusi vain olla yksin.  
  
Orophin huokaisi. Hän tiesi kokemuksesta, että suuttuessaan Haldir saattoi olla melkoinen jääräpää; uutta oli vain se, että tällä kertaa hänen veljensä oli menettänyt malttinsa täysin ilman syytä.  
  
Hetken oli aivan hiljaista. Sitten Haldir kuuli veljensä puhuvan... mutta tämä ei puhunutkaan hänelle. "Amin dele ten' ho, Heruamin." (Olen huolissani hänestä, Korkea herra.)  
  
Haldir loikkasi pystyyn aivan kuin olisi juuri nähnyt aaveen. Kääntyessään katsomaan taakseen hän näki komean haltian, joka oli ilmestynyt täysin varoittamatta Orophinin vierelle. Hämmästyksestä mykkänä Haldir putosi polvilleen maahan. "Heruamin Celeborn! Amin hiraetha..." (Korkea herra Celeborn! Olen pahoillani...)  
  
Valtias Celeborn nosti oikean kätensä ylös, ja Haldir vaikeni siinä paikassa. "Amin merna quen." (Haluan puhua.) Lorienin hallitsijan katse tuntui pureutuvan suoraan Rajaseudun Vartijan sisimpään, ja Haldir tunsi olonsa varsin vaivautuneeksi. "Veljesi ovat ilmaisseet huolensa sinua kohtaan, Galadhrimin kapteeni," Celeborn lausui rauhallisesti. Haldir olisi tahtonut kuristaa Orophinin. "Ja minä näen, että heillä on syytäkin olla huolissaan. Vartiokierroksillakaan ei sydämesi ole samassa paikassa kuin järkesi. Mielesi vaeltaa levottomammin kuin örkit Lorienin rajoilla."  
  
"Pyydän anteeksi, Korkea herra," Haldir nielaisi. "Lupaan keskittyä tehtäviini jatkossa paremmin."  
  
Celeborn kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Taitosi hakevat vertaistaan, Haldir, sen toki tiedän. Mutta älä kuitenkaan lupaa sellaista, mikä ei ole sinun päätettävissäsi. Sinun on saatava levätä.... omalla tavallasi."  
  
Haldir ei ymmärtänyt laisinkaan, mitä Valtias sanoillaan tarkoitti. "Heruamin?"  
  
Celeborn alkoi astella hiljaa edestakaisin samalla kun puhui. "Théoden kuningas on suuressa pulassa Helmin Syvänteellä," hän aloitti. "Niin urheita kun ihmiset ovatkin, heistä ei ole pysäyttämään sitä suunnatonta vihaa, joka Rautapihasta on laskettu vapaaksi. Kymmeniä tuhansia örkkejä on lähtenyt liikkeelle. He matkaavat sinne, missä Théoden luulee olevansa turvassa... ja he kukistavat hänet sekä kaikki, jotka hänen kanssaan ovat."  
  
Rajaseudun Vartija rypisti otsaansa. Hän ymmärsi toki tilanteen vakavuuden ja Edorasin kansan hädän, muttei saattanut kuolemakseenkaan käsittää, miksi Valtias kertoi hänelle tämän kaiken.  
  
Celebornin katse kiinnittyi taas Haldiriin. "Aragorn Arathornin poika ystävineen on siellä myös."  
  
Haldir tuijotti Valtiasta tyrmistyneenä. "Legolas!" hänen ei ollut ollut tarkoitus sanoa sitä ääneen, mutta ei voinut itselleen mitään. Missä Aragorn oli, siellä oli myös Legolas... odottamassa, että heidän kimppuunsa hyökättäisiin. Rajaseudun Vartija kalpeni niin pahoin, että lyhyen hetken ajan Orophin jo luuli hänen pyörtyvän ja luiskahtavan takanaan olevaan puroon.  
  
"Meidän aikamme täällä on ohi. Se, mitä örkit tekevät Keski-Maalle, ei enää ole meidän suurin ongelmamme," Celeborn sanoi melkein jäätävästi. Sitten hänen kasvonsa pehmenivät hieman. "Mutta kerran oli myös aika, jolloin ihmiset seisoivat rinnallamme, kun Sauron kukistettiin ensimmäisen kerran. Siitä on kauan, mutta me emme suinkaan ole unohtaneet."  
  
Nämä sanat kuullessaan hienoinen toivo syttyi Haldirin silmissä. Hetken hän oli jo pelännyt, että Valtias Celeborn tuomitsisi sanoillaan Legolasin ja kaikki muut varmaan kuolemaan.  
  
"Rivendellin Elrond on lähettänyt minulle sanan. Vielä viimeisen kerran olemme päättäneet herättää Viimeisen Liiton kunnian henkiin." Celeborn hymyili hieman, ja Haldir tunsi sydämensä jättävän lyöntejä väliin. "Vielä tänä iltana sinä, Haldir o Lórien, johdatat soturimme Helmin Syvänteeseen."  
  
Rajaseudun Vartijan polvet olivat pettää. "Hannon le, Heruamin," hän kuiskasi ääni väristen ja painoi päänsä alas estääkseen Celebornia näkemästä kyyneleitä, jotka pyrkivät väkisinkin esiin. "Hannon le." (Kiitos.)  
  
Celebornin hymy ei kadonnut. "Olisin voinut vapauttaa sinut palveluksesta ja määrätä sinulle oikeata lepoa, mutta sydämeni kertoo minulle, että se olisi ollut suuri virhe." Hän kääntyi jo lähteäkseen. "Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle" (Älä etsi vaikeuksia, ne kyllä löytävät sinut). Vielä viimeisen kerran Valtias katsahti kapteeniinsa. "Löytäköön myös sydämesi tällä matkalla rauhan." 


	3. Chapter III

Vielä viimeisen kerran - kappale III  
  
"Minä en millään muotoa haluaisi valittaa, Aragorn," Gimli lausui ironisesti seistessään Helmin Syvänteen muurilla ja katsellessaan ympärilleen, "mutta oletko huomannut, että suurin osa kanssamme olevista miehistä ei edes tiedä, miten päin miekkaa pidetään kädessä?"  
  
Aragorn huokaisi. Hän oli huomannut sen liiankin hyvin. Suurin osa Edorasin kansasta ei ollut tottunut taistelemaan - he olivat käsityöläisiä, renkejä, seppiä tai maanviljelijöitä... he eivät yksinkertaisesti olleet sotilaita. Nekin harvat, jotka olivat tottuneet puolustamaan maataan, olivat tähän mennessä joutuneet kohtaamaan lähinnä satunnaisia pahantekijöitä tai tihutöitä tekeviä karkulaisia, eivät Uruk-hai -armeijaa, joka koostui tuhansista ja taas tuhansista verenhimoisista örkeistä.  
  
"He ovat peloissaan," Aragorn vastasi synkästi.  
  
"Boe a hyn," (Ja syystäkin) kylmä ääni kommentoi äkkiä Konkarin takaa. Aragorn kääntyi katsomaan Legolasia huomattavan hämmentyneenä. Siitä oli jo ehtinyt kulua jo useita päiviä, kun haltia oli viimeksi sanonut jotain. "Neled herain dan caer menig." (Kolme tuhatta kymmentä tuhatta vastaan.)  
  
"Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras," (Heillä on enemmän toivoa täällä kuin Edorasissa.) Aragorn vastasi varovasti. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miten haltian äkilliseen purkaukseen olisi tullut suhtautua.  
  
"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! " (Aragorn, tätä taistelua he eivät voi voittaa. He kuolevat!) Tämän sanottuaan Legolas kääntyi kannoillaan ja katosi linnakkeen ovien sisäpuolelle ennen kuin Aragorn ehti edes harkita vastaamista. Hetken oli aivan hiljaista.  
  
"Mitä hän sanoi?" Gimlin varoivainen kysymys herätti Aragornin lopulta ajatuksistaan. Vasta nyt Konkari huomasi, että kaikki ympärillä olijat tuijottivat häntä enemmän tai vähemmän säikähtäneinä.  
  
"Ei mitään, mitä emme jo valmiiksi tietäisi," Aragorn murisi happamana ja marssi sitten Legolasin perässä linnakkeeseen. Juuri nyt, kun hänen olisi ollut pystyttävä keskittämään kaikki voimansa edessä olevaan taisteluun, ei siitä tullut kerta kaikkiaan mitään. Osa hänestä oli iloinen siitä, että Legolas oli sentään sanonut jotain - hänestä tuntui, että epätoivoinen tunteenpurkauskin oli parempi kuin loputon hiljaisuus. Osa hänestä taas oli vihainen haltialle siitä, että tämä ei edes yrittänyt auttaa Aragornia taisteluhengen nostattamisessa, vaan päinvastoin heittäytyi itsekin epätoivon syövereihin ja pelotteli jo ennestään säikähtäneitä taistelijoita.  
  
Pukiessaan päälleen taisteluvarusteitaan Aragorn tunsi olonsa turhautuneemmaksi kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Hänen oli jo pidemmän aikaa tehnyt tavattomasti mieli lähettää sanansaattaja Lorieniin - sanansaattaja, jonka ainoana tehtävänä olisi ollut etsiä Haldir ja kertoa tälle, miten asiat olivat Lorienista lähdön jälkeen menneet. Ainoa asia, joka Aragornia oli estänyt tekemästä näin, oli terveen johtajan järki. Kaikki tiesivät, että taistelun uhatessa ei yhden soturin kohtalolla ollut paljoakaan merkitystä. Vain yhteisen edun tavoitteluun oli aikaa.  
  
Aragorn huokaisi. Juuri tämän takia hän oli vuosia sitten poikennut siltä polulta, joka olisi tehnyt hänestä Ihmisten kuninkaan ilman sen kummempia kiemuroita. Vastuu sadoista ja taas sadoista hengistä oli uskomattoman raskas - ja mikä pahinta, toisinaan se esti häntä auttamasta rakkaimpia ystäviään parhaan kykynsä mukaan.  
  
Kaikki alkoi olla valmista. Yö oli laskeutumassa, taisteluvarusteet oli puettu... pian se alkaisi. Aragorn esitti mielessään viimeisen hiljaisen toivomuksen siitä, että he kaikki saisivat vielä nähdä uuden aamun. Sitten hän tarttui miekkaansa... vain huomatakseen, että joku oli jo tarttunut siihen ennen häntä. Aragornin suu oli loksahtaa auki, kun hän huomasi tuijottavansa suoraan Legolasin sinisiin silmiin.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, Aragorn," Legolas kuiskasi ja taivutti hieman päätään. "Olet johdattanut meidät tänne saakka, ja kaikki on aina kääntynyt parhain päin. Pyydän anteeksi... en olisi saanut vaipua epätoivoon."  
  
Aragorn hymyili hieman. Tämä kuulosti pitkästä aikaa siltä Legolasilta, jonka hän oli vuosien saatossa oppinut tuntemaan. Epätoivo ei yksinkertaisesti sopinut haltialle. "Ú-moe edaved, Legolas." (Ei ole mitään anteeksi annettavaa.)  
  
Legolas nosti päätään ja nielaisi syvään, ja tuolloin Aragorn huomasi, että haltia yritti parhaansa mukaan estää kyyneleitä vierimästä poskilleen. Hänen siniset silmänsä olivat täynnä sanatonta tuskaa.  
  
"Oletko varma siitä, että haluat mukaan taisteluun?" Aragorn kysyi varovasti.  
  
Katse Legolasin silmissä terävöityi hieman. "Olen ollut ylimääräinen taakka jo aivan liian kauan," hän kuiskasi päättäväisesti. "Minun on aika tehdä velvollisuuteni ja auttaa Edorasin kansaa miten parhaiten taidan."  
  
"Kukaan ei pitäisi sinua heikkona, jos päättäisit olla taistelematta," Aragorn vastasi, mutta Legolas pudisti tiukasti päätään.  
  
"Ei, Aragorn. Minä olen rinnallanne, tuli mitä tuli."  
  
Aragorn hymyili ja laski kätensä Legolasin olkapäälle. Haltia hymyili hänelle takaisin. Jollain kumman tapaa Legolasia helpotti tieto siitä, että Aragorn tiesi, miksi hän oli viime viikkoina ollut niin alamaissa. Vielä paremmalta tuntui tietää se, ettei Aragorn pitänyt häntä kykenemättömänä vain siksi, että hänen sydämessään asui parantumaton heikkous erästä tiettyä Rajaseudun Vartijaa kohtaan.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn aloitti. "Kun tämä yö on ohi... minä - "  
  
Matala, suuresta torvesta peräisin oleva ääni katkaisi hänen puheensa. Aragorn ja Legolas tuijottivat toisiinsa uskomatta korviaan.  
  
He molemmat tunsivat tuon äänen varsin hyvin. 


	4. Chapter IV

Vielä viimeisen kerran - kappale IV  
  
Taivas alkoi jo tummua ja sää muuttua sateiseksi, kun Haldir ja sadat hänen mukanaan tulleet haltiasoturit vihdoinkin saavuttivat Helmin Syvänteen. Matkaa oli taitettu hyvin järjestelmällisesti ja nopeasti, eikä Haldir ollut koskaan aikaisemmin ollut niin kiitollinen kansansa taidoista kulkea vaivatta hankalissakin maastoissa. Kiitos onnistuneiden reittivalintojen, haltiat olivat perillä Helmin Syvänteessä ennen kuin Uruk-haista oli näkyvissä hiuskarvaakaan.  
  
Legolas ja Aragorn ryntäsivät ulos linnoituksesta samalla sekunnilla kun haltiat marssivat sisään avatusta portista. Théoden kuningas seisoi linnoituksensa portailla ja hymyli ensimmäistä kertaa useisiin päiviin.  
  
Haltioita oli satoja. Edorasin armeijan nuoret pojat ja vanhat miehet tuijottivat suu auki sitä ylevyyttä ja sanatonta voimaa, joka heitä oli saapunut auttamaan. Monet heistä eivät olleet Legolasia lukuun ottamatta koskaan edes nähneet haltioita. Tilanne oli lähestulkoon epätodellinen.  
  
Toisin kuin Edorasin kansalla, Legolasilla oli silmää vain yhdelle muiden mukana saapuneelle haltialle. Aina siitä lähtien, kun torvi oli hetkeä aikaisemmin soinut, oli Legolas toivonut hiljaa mielessään, että Haldir olisi saapuneiden joukossa. Nuoren prinssin jalat olivat pettää, kun hän portailla seistessään tajusi, ettei Haldir ollut ainoastaan saapunut joukkojen mukana - hän oli myös johtanut niitä.  
  
Kun Haldirin katse ensimmäisen kerran osui portailla seisovaan Legolasiin, olisi hän tahtonut vain ja ainoastaan heittää muodollisuudet hiiteen ja juosta tämän luokse. Hän halusi halata Legolasia, tuntea tämän vartalon taas omaansa vasten, suudella tätä ja unohtaa, että maailmassa yleensä oli jokin sota. Syvään henkäisten Haldir pakotti itsensä astelemaan rauhallisesti ja saapumaan kuningas Théodenin eteen. Kaiken tuon aika kyllä koittaisi vielä.  
  
"Tuon sanan Rivendellin Elrondilta," Haldir aloitti kuninkaan eteen päästyään ja hymyili hieman. Hänen päänsä taipui kumarrukseen. "Miesten ja haltioiden välillä oli kerran liitto. Olemme tulleet tuota liittoa kunnioittaen."  
  
Legolasin sydän oli pakahtua, kun hän sai taas nähdä sen ylimielisen, arvoituksellisen ilmeen, jota hän oli viimeiset päivät niin suunnattomasti kaivannut. Kuinka hän oli yleensäkään voinut elää ilman sitä? Legolasin oli pakotettava itsensä pysymään paikoillaan vielä hetki. Mutta kohta, kohta Haldir olisi vain ja ainoastaan hänen...  
  
Legolas ei suinkaan ollut ainoa, joka tunsi suurta iloa Rajaseudun Vartijan näkemisen johdosta. Haldir koki elämänsä yllätyksen, kun Aragorn täysin varoittamatta loikkasi hänen vierelleen ja halasi häntä niin lujasti, että Haldir melkein menetti tasapainonsa. "Mae govannen, Haldir!"  
  
"Aaye, Aragorn in Dúnedain," Haldir vastasi selvittyään hämmennyksestään. Hymy palasi taas hänen kasvoilleen. "Cuamin linduva yassen megrille." (Jouseni tulee liittymään miekkaasi taistelussa.)  
  
Aragorn ei ollut aikoihin tuntenut oloaan yhtä optimistiseksi. Yhtäkkiä toivottomalta tuntunut tilanne olikin muuttunut uudeksi mahdollisuudeksi. "Olette todella lämpimästi tervetulleita!" Tämän sanottuaan hän vielä läimäytti Haldiria olalle ja siirtyi sitten pohtimaan kuningas Théodenin kanssa sitä, mihin sijoitettuna haltioista olisi heille taistelussa eniten hyötyä.  
  
Aragornin ja kuninkaan mentyä ei Legolas enää pystynyt hillitsemään itseään. Hän loikkasi kepeästi alas portailta ja päätyi suoraan Haldirin voimakkaiden käsien syleilyyn. Muutamat ympärillä olevat haltiat ja Edorasin asukkaat tuijottivat heitä hymyillen, mutta Legolas ja Haldir eivät edes huomanneet olevansa tietäväisten katseiden kohteina. He näkivät vain toisensa.  
  
"A'maelamin," Haldir kuiskasi hiljaa ja hieroi sormillaan kevyesti Legolasin selkää. Hänen äänensä värisi liikutuksesta.  
  
"Melethron-nin." Legolasin ääni kuulosti siltä kuin hän olisi voinut puhjeta itkuun hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Niin ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, sillä Legolas oli aivan liian iloinen itkeäkseen. Se, että hän oli taas saanut nähdä rakkaansa, oli uskomatonta.  
  
"Olethan kunnossa, lirimaer?"  
  
Legolas hymyili. Hänen koko olemuksensa tuntui äkkiä saaneen takaisin sen haltioille ominaisen loiston, joka oli viime viikkojen aikana uhkaavasti himmentynyt. "Olen nyt, kun sinä olet täällä."  
  
Haldir puristi Legolasia lujemmin ja sulki silmänsä. "Kuolemanvaara kanssasi on parempaa kuin maailman turvallisin elämä ilman sinua."  
  
Legolas saattoi kuulla Haldirin sydämenlyönnit korvaansa vasten. Haldir oli elossa, ja pitkästä aikaa Legolas tunsi itsekin elävänsä. Mutta kuinka kauan se kestäisi? Äkkiä Legolas oli taas tuskallisen tietoinen örkkilaumasta, joka heitä vastaan oli marssimassa. Aikaa ei ollut hukattavaksi.  
  
"Meillä on muutama tunti aikaa ennen taistelua... ne saattavat olla viimeisemme."  
  
Haldir puristi silmänsä kiinni aina vain tiukemmin. Hän ei tahtonut ajatella sitä kaikkea, mitä pian voisi tapahtua. "Legolas, älä - " hän aloitti hiljaa, mutta Legolasin sormet hänen suullaan hiljensivät hänet.  
  
Legolas katsoi Rajaseudun Vartijaa suoraan silmiin ja tarttui tämän käteen. "Tula sinome." (Tule tänne.) 


	5. Chapter V

Vielä viimeisen kerran - kappale V  
  
Kivinen seinä Legolasin selän takana oli kylmä, mutta toisen haltian ruumis hänen rintaansa vasten oli sitäkin lämpimämpi. Näistä kahdesta kovin erilaisesta tuntemuksesta ei Legolas pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin tuota viimeksi mainittua. Kaikki hänen aistinsa ymmärsivät vain Haldirin läheisyyden sekä sen uskomattoman, lähes sietämättömän kuuman jännityksen, joka heidän välillään oli vallinnut jo silloin, kun he olivat muutamia minuutteja aikaisemmin kohdanneet kuningas Théodenin ja Aragornin läsnäollessa.  
  
Legolas oli johdattanut Haldirin sisään linnakkeeseen aikomuksenaan löytää jokin mukava, syrjäinen paikka, jossa he olisivat voineet keskustella... keskustella, ja... niin. Nuorempi haltia punastui omista ajatuksistaan. Totta oli, että alun alkaenkin hän oli tahtonut tehdä Haldirin kanssa muutakin kun vain puhua.  
  
Legolasin suunnitelma oli kestänyt aina niinkin pitkälle kun linnakkeen pääovien sisäpuolelle. Sitten Haldir oli päättänyt taas palata omaksi itsekseen ja ottaa ohjat: hän oli kiskaissut auki lähimmän kohdalle sattuneen oven, vetänyt Legolasin mukanaan tuntemattomaan ja alkanut suudella tätä niin intohimoisesti, että nuorempi haltia oli saanut haukkoa henkeään.  
  
"Haldir.... Haldir!" Legolas huohotti ja yritti kiskoa Rajaseudun Vartijaa hiuksista, kun tämä painoi hänet seinää vasten, vangitsi hänen ranteensa voimakkailla käsillään ja alkoi pommittaa Legolasin kaulaa kosteilla huulillaan. "Joku voi.... tulla sisään!"  
  
Haldirin pää ponkaisi hetkeksi katsomaan Legolasia silmiin. Hänen silmissään oli uskomattoman ilkikurinen pilke. "Niin voi. Ja jos niin käy, se joku saa nähdä elämänsä esityksen!" näiden sanojen myötä Haldir painautui Legolasia vasten entistä tiiviimmin ja jatkoi suudelmiaan.  
  
Legolas ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Haldir ei todellakaan välittänyt! Ajatus siitä, että joku löytäisi heidät, sai hänen sydämensä hakkaamaan ylinopeudella... ja se sai myös hänen ruumiinsa reagoimaan tavalla, jota hän ei ollut osannut odottaa.  
  
Kiinnijäämisen pelko oli todella kiihottavaa.  
  
"Minulla on ollut sinua niin ikävä, a'maelamin," Haldir mutisi suudelmiensa välissä. Hänen nokkelat sormensa olivat jo onnistuneet avaamaan Legolasin tunikan soljet. "Nae saian luume'." (Siitä on liian kauan.)  
  
"A-aye..." Legolasin suusta karkasi pieniä voihkaisuja, kun Haldirin huulet viipyilivät aikansa hänen rintakehällään ja jatkoivat sitten matkaansa aina vaan alemmaksi. Haldir hymyili pehmeätä ihoa vasten tajutessaan, että Legolas työnsi huomaamattaan lantiotaan eteenpäin aivan kuin kosketusta etsien. "Aiya! Lirimaer... saes..."  
  
Päästyään määränpäähänsä Haldir päästi irti Legolasin käsistä, ja nuorempi haltia upotti sormensa samantien Rajaseudun Vartijan hopeisiin hiuksiin ikään kuin varmistaakseen, ettei tämä perääntyisi tuumaakaan. Kiskottuaan Legolasin housuja alas niin, etteivät ne olleet enää tiellä, Haldir asetti omat kätensä Legolasin vyötärölle ja sulki sitten huulensa tämän kiihtymyksen ympärille.  
  
Legolas ei voinut sille mitään: hänen kurkustaan pääsi sellainen ääni, että varmasti joka ikinen Helmin Syvänteessä sai sillä hetkellä tietää, mitä raskaan puuoven takana oikein tapahtui.  
  
"H-haldir!" kiinnijäämisen pelolle ei enää ollut sijaa. Vain se, että Haldir oli nyt siinä hänen luonaan, merkitsi jotain. Legolas tiesi, että jos Rajaseudun Vartija ei olisi pitänyt hänestä tiukasti kiinni, olisivat hänen polvensa pettäneet jo aikoja sitten. Yleensä niin tyynestä ja rauhallisesta Synkmetsän Prinssistä oli muutamassa hetkessä tullut voihkiva, intohimolleen ja tuntemuksilleen antautunut olento, joka tiesi varsin hyvin, että vain ja ainoastaan Haldir saattoi saada hänen heikkoutensa esiin näin häpeämättömällä ja ujostelemattomalla tavalla.  
  
Vain Haldir saattoi herättää hänessä halun menettää tilanteen hallinnan.  
  
"Ahhh.... a'maelamin... aahhh!" Legolas puristi silmänsä kiinni ja tajusi äkkiä, ettei kestäisi moista kiusoittelua enää kovinkaan pitkään. Hän oli niin lähellä rajaa... mutta hän ei tahtonut luisua sen ylitse. Ei vielä, ei tällä tavoin.  
  
Hän tahtoi viedä Haldirin mukanaan.  
  
Legolasin oli asetettava kaikki tahdonvoimansa siihen, mitä hän seuraavaksi teki: Haldiria hiuksista kiskoen hän sai tämän nostamaan päätään sen verran, että sai mahdollisuuden puhumiseen. "A'maelamin... minä... minä haluan..." nuoren haltian ääni värisi hallitsemattomasti. Hänen koko ruumiinsa oli tulessa.  
  
Haldir kohottautui täyteen pituuteensa ja katsoi Legolasia uteliaasti. "Mani, rwalaer?" (engl. lusty one)  
  
"Amin merna lle." (Minä haluan sinut.)  
  
Ja sitten Legolasin huulet olivat Haldirin huulia vasten, ja hänen kielensä oli Haldirin suussa, ja mikä parasta, hänen kätensä oli Rajaseudun Vartijan housujen ohuen kankaan sisäpuolella tekemässä tälle asioita, jotka saivat Haldirin polvet notkahtamaan. Haldir painautui voihkaisten koko painollaan Legolasia vasten, ja heistä molemmista tuntui kun he olisivat olleet yhden ainoan olennon kaksi eri puolta, jotka tunsivat tismalleen samalla tavalla ja jotka oli aina tarkoitettu yhteen.  
  
He molemmat tiesivät, mitä oli edessäpäin. Taistelu, sota ja kaikki sen mukanaan tuomat kauheudet.... jännitys, epävarmuus ja pinnan alla kytevä huoli tulevasta. Tuskallinen tietoisuus siitä, ettei huominen kenties koskaan saapuisi, johti lähestulkoon kuumeiseen läheisyydentarpeeseen, joka purkautui huumaavana intohimona. Rakastavat kuiskaukset ja tahattomat voihkaisut täyttivät huoneen, kun kaksi haltiaa päästivät hetkeksi irti tulevaisuudesta ja antautuivat sille, mikä juuri nyt oli käsillä.  
  
Aivan liian nopeasti se oli ohitse. Legolasin käsi oli löytänyt Haldirin, Haldirin käsi oli löytänyt Legolasin, ja samanaikaisesti he toivat toisensa siihen pisteeseen, josta ei enää ollut paluuta.  
  
Se oli kuin salama, joka iski koko voimallaan ja järisytti allaan olevaa maata.  
  
Äkillisen kiihkeyden purkauduttua ei kummallakaan haltialla ollut enää voimia pysyä pystyssä. Yhdessä he valuivat kylmälle lattialle raskaasti hengittäväksi mytyksi, Legolas seinään ja Haldir Legolasiin nojaten. Useampaan sekuntiin ei kumpikaan sanonut mitään.  
  
He olivat tilanteessa, jossa sanoja ei kerta kaikkiaan tarvittu. 


	6. Chapter VI

Vielä viimeisen kerran - kappale VI  
  
"Meidän olisi mentävä," Legolas mutisi Haldirin hiuksiin. "Muut ovat varmaan jo muurilla."  
  
Haldir huokaisi nuoremman haltian rintaa vasten. Legolas oli oikeassa - taistelemaanhan he olivat tänne tulleet, eikä sellaisista sotureista, jotka saapuivat myöhässä tai piileskelivät muurien suojassa, ollut paljoakaan hyötyä. Kuitenkin Haldir oli varma siitä, ettei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tarttunut jouseensa ja nuoleensa näin vastahakoisesti. Nyt hänellä oli niin paljon menetettävää.  
  
"Tiedän," Rajaseudun Vartija vastasi hiljaa. Hänen sormensa leikkivät Legolasin avoimen tunikan napeilla.  
  
Legolas saattoi aistia Haldirin vastahakoisuuden. Hän asetti sormensa vanhemman haltian leuan alle ja nosti tämän päätä niin, että saattoi katsoa tätä silmiin. "Haldir? Lle naa curucuar. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor." (Olet taitava jousimies, ja sydämesi kuin leijonan sydän. Me voitamme tämän taistelun.)  
  
Haldir hymyili nähdessään sen horjumattoman luottamuksen, joka Legolasin silmistä heijastui. Hän puristi Legolasin kättä, muttei sanonut mitään.  
  
"Häpeällistä tunnustaa, mutta minäkin vaivuin epätoivoon," Legolas jatkoi hiljaa. "Saattueemme on hajalla, sinä et ollut luonani, ja Théoden kuningas ei ymmärtänyt tilanteen vakavuutta. Kymmeniä tuhansia örkkejä!" Legolas tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan. "Minäkin vaivuin epätoivoon. En halua, että sinulle käy samoin."  
  
Haldir tunsi sisimmässään pienen syyllisen pistoksen. "Amin hiraetha, Legolas. Minun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt jättää sinua yksin tämän kaiken kanssa. Jos vain olisin tiennyt, ei mikään mahti maailmassa olisi saanut minua pysymään Lorienissa. Olisin seurannut sinua jo paljon aikaisemmin."  
  
Legolas tarttui Haldirin kasvoihin molemmilla käsillään ja veti tämän suudelmaan, joka ei tällä kertaa ollut intohimoinen tai raju. Se oli täynnä rakkautta. Legolas tiesi varsin hyvin, ettei Haldirilla ollut lupaa lähteä Lorienista ilman Metsän Valtiaan ja Valtiattaren suostumusta: jos hän olisi tehnyt niin, olisi se pahimassa tapauksessa voinut johtaa valarikkoon ja ikuiseen karkotukseen.  
  
Ja kuitenkin Haldir oli ollut valmis tekemään sen voidakseen olla Legolasin tukena.  
  
"Ú-moe edaved," (Ei ole mitään anteeksipyydettävää) Legolas sanoi hymyillen irrottauduttuaan lopulta lämpimästä suudelmasta. "Me olemme yhdessä nyt, ja joka ikinen örkki, joka tielleni tänä yönä osuu, tulee kyllä tuntemaan kuolemattoman rakkauteni sinua kohtaan siinä voimassa, jolla minä tulen niitä iskemään. Luotan voittoon enemmän kuin koskaan ennen, sillä minä luotan meihin."  
  
Haldir kietoi kätensä Legolasin ympärille ja halasi tätä lujasti. "Mennään sitten, Astalder," (engl. valiant one) hän kuiskasi nuoren haltian korvaan. Kun Legolasin silmät kohtasivat Haldirin kasvot, oli tämän silmiin taas ilmestynyt se tuttu, määrätietoinen ja periksiantamaton pilke. "Mennään ja näytetään niille."  
  
Legolas purskahti nauruun. Kerran soturi, aina soturi.... niinpä niin. Leikkisästi hän tönäisi Haldirin hieman kauemmaksi, loikkasi pystyyn ja alkoi napittaa tunikaansa. Vasta nyt hän tajusi, että he olivat onnistuneet hetkeä aikaisemmin sotkemaan paikat melko perusteellisesti.  
  
"Toivoa sopii, että me todella selviämme taistelusta," Legolas totesi ironisesti katsellessan ympärilleen, "sillä meidän on parasta ehtiä tänne takaisin siivoamaan ennen kuin kukaan muu tulee sisään ja alkaa ihmetellä, miksi lattia on niin tahmea..."  
  
Nyt oli Haldirin vuoro purskahtaa nauruun. Taas kerran Legolas oli oikeassa.  
  
Muutamien sekuntien kuluttua kaksikko jätti huoneen taakseen ja asteli pääovista linnanpihalle. Näky heidän edessään ei ollut kaunein mahdollinen: taivas roikkui raskaana ja synkkänä heidän päällään, kaikki näytti kuolettavan harmaalta, ja miehet ja haltiat seisoivat vakavina muureilla ja tasanteilla käsissään miekkoja ja jousia. Jossakin kauempana jylisi uhkaava ukkonen.  
  
"Legolas! Haldir!" Gimli tervehti haltioita heti heidät huomattuaan. "Siinähän te olette. Oletteko valmiita nappaamaan ne? Se alkaa ihan kohta!" puhuessaan Gimli siveli jatkuvasti kirveensä terää ikään kuin osoittaakseen, että hän ainakin oli valmis ihan mihin tahansa.  
  
Legolas hymyili kääpiölle. "Kyllä vain, Gimli. Me olemme valmiita. Ja muuten, mitä siihen aikaisempaan huomautukseesi tulee... yksikään kääpiö ei takuulla voita minua!"  
  
Gimli katsoi Legolasia hetken hölmistyneenä, sitten hän laski ilmoille röhönaurun. Legolas oli sittenkin kuullut hänen piikittelynsä.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui Helmin Syvänteen ylle. Odotusta, ja lisää odotusta. Sitä, mitä he odottivat, ei tiennyt kukaan: yhtä hyvin se saattoi olla vapautusta kuin kuolemaakin. Aragorn seisoi haltiajoukkojen edessä tasanteella, Legolas ja Gimli seisoivat vierekkäin muurilla muiden joukossa, ja Haldir oli heistä muutaman askeleen päässä omiensa keskellä. Théoden kuningas seisoi linnoituksensa portailla ja valmistautui sisimmässään pahimpaan.  
  
Ja sitten, pikku hiljaa, totuus valkeni heille. Se ääni, jonka he olivat luulleet olevan peräisin ukkosesta, lähtikin tuhansien ja taas tuhansien örkkien jaloista.  
  
Ne olivat tulossa. 


	7. Chapter VII

Vielä viimeisen kerran - kappale VII  
  
"Tangado haid!" (Paikoillanne) Aragornin ääni karjui örkkien pitämän korviahuumaavan metelin ylitse. Rautapihan voimat olivat järjestäytyneet muurien eteen kaikessa rauhassa ja alkaneet sitten huutaa omia taisteluhuutojaan jatkuvan tömistelyn siivittämänä. "Tangado a chadad.... dartho..." (Valmiina ampumaan... odottakaa....)  
  
Jostain lensi yksinäinen nuoli, ja pian eturivissä seissyt suuri, musta örkki kaatui vikisten maahan. Aragorn oli lähellä kirota ääneen. Sen verran siitä taktiikasta!  
  
Nähdessään toverinsa kuolevan suuttuivat Rautapihan kätyrit pahemman kerran. Legolas henkäisi ja vilkaisi tiheänä valuvan rankkasateen läpi Haldiria, joka oli hänkin jännittänyt jousensa ja odotti nyt rauhallisena Aragornin komentoa. Kohta lentäisi...  
  
"Hado i philinn!" (Ampukaa!)  
  
Nuolisade teki selvää jälkeä örkkien ensimmäisissä rivistöissä. Tanner tärisi tuntuvasti, kun Rautapihan kätyrit hyökkäsivät koko voimallaan muureja vastaan ja alkoivat nostaa tikkaita niitä vasten. Kurkistettuaan ensin alas siirsi Legolas katseensa Gimliin, jota suututti suuresti se, ettei hän nähnyt, mitä alhaalla tapahtui. "No niin, ystäväiseni, siinä ne tulevat," haltia sanoi päättäväisenä.  
  
"Hyvä! Kirveeni on ollut toimettomana jo aivan liian kauan!"  
  
Gimlin hieman hullulta kuulostanut toive toteutui hyvin pian: tuskin hyökkäyksen alusta oli ehtinyt kuulua kymmentäkään minuuttia, kun tyytyväinen kääpiö sai jo julistaa kaataneensa kaksikymmentäkolme vihollista. Legolas oli leikissä mukana ja laski hänkin uhrejaan, joita oli jatkuvasti noin kaksi enemmän kuin Gimlillä. Yksikään nuoli ei mennyt hukkaan: Synkmetsän prinssin tarkkuus oli kuolettavaa.  
  
Aragorn ja Haldir olivat kumpikin omalla tahollaan hieman hämmästyneitä siitä, kuinka örkit eivät kaikesta huolimatta olleet käyneet heidän kimppuunsa sen kummemmilla aseilla kun omilla miekoillaan ja kirveillään. Eikö Saruman sittenkään pystynyt parempaan? Haldirille jäi aina silloin tällöin mahdollisuus luoda katseita Legolasin suuntaan, mikä huojensi hänen oloaan huomattavasti. Legolas oli maineensa arvoinen taistelija.  
  
Siinä sinulle... ja siinä! Haldir hymyili salaa omalle menestykselleen. Jokainen nuoli löysi maalinsa. Aina silloin tällöin hän joutui listimään linnakkeen sisäpuolelle päässeen örkin, mutta koska tikkaita oli suhteellisen helppo kaataa, ei vastustajia ollut sisällä paljoakaan.  
  
Tai siis ei ainakaan ollut vielä. Haldirin sydän jätti muutaman lyönnin väliin, kun hän äkkiä huomasi alapuolella olevien örkkien joukossa yhden, joka kantoi palavaa soihtua ja juoksi nopein askelin kohti muurin heikointa kohtaa.  
  
Aragorn huomasi soihdunkantajan täysin samaan aikaan kuin Haldir. "Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!" (Kaada se, Legolas! Tapa se!) Konkari karjui kurkkunsa käheäksi, mutta tilanteen vasta Aragornin huudon jälkeen havainnut Synkmetsän prinssi myöhästyi hiuskarvan verran. Juoksija pääsi maaliinsa... ja sitten pamahti.  
  
Lähellä räjähdyskohtaa ollut Aragorn lensi paineaallon mukana hyvän matkaa ja päätyi sitten rähmälleen maahan. Palatessaan tajuihinsa hän huomasi olevansa auttamaan loikanneen Gimlin kanssa keskellä örkkien armeijaa. Raivoissaan Konkari kiipesi pystyyn ja antoi miekkansa puhua.  
  
Samaan aikaan muurilla Legolas kirosi myöhästymistään. Suutuksissaan hän liukui löytämällään laudanpätkällä portaita alas ja pääsi maan tasalle niin, että saattoi käydä miekallaan sisään linnakkeeseen tulvivia örkkejä vastaan. Legolas ei suinkaan ollut yksin, mutta Edorasin kansan miesvahvuus oli silti todella pahasti puutteellinen. Ensimmäistä kertaa yön aikana alkoi vaikuttaa siltä, että he häviäisivät.  
  
Muurin sortumisen jälkeen pääsivät örkit etenemään suhteellisen vaivattomasti. Yllättäen vihollisia oli sekä edessä että takana, mikä teki Haldirin ja muiden vielä muurilla olevien haltioiden taistelusta huomattavasti vaikeampaa. Paikaltaan Haldir saattoi nähdä, kuinka aivan hänen alapuolellaan oleva Legolas seisoi suoraan örkkien edessä ja teki mahdollisimman monesta selvää jälkeä.  
  
Gimlin vierellä taisteleva Aragorn alkoi pikku hiljaa ymmärtämään, että nyt oli peräännyttävä. Linnakkeen suojissa he saattaisivat kestäisivät ainakin pidempään kuin sen ulkopuolella. "Nan barad!" (Linnakkeeseen!) hän huusi kuulostaen väkisinkin katkeralta. "Nan barad, Haldir!"  
  
Aragorn tarkoitti huudollaan hyvää, mutta Konkarin elinikäiseksi kauhuksi se muodostuikin kuolemanvakavaksi virheeksi. Hänen äänensä häiritsi Rajaseudun Vartijan keskittymistä juuri sen verran, että tämän käsi jähmettyi paikoilleen yhdeksi sekunnin sadasosaksi... ja tuon lyhyen, ohikiitävän hetken aikana hänen vierelleen päässyt örkki suoritti siirtonsa.  
  
Haldir huudahti tuskasta, kun örkin kirves osui hänen oikeaan käteensä ja pudotti siinä olleen miekan maahan. Aragornin silmät levisivät kauhusta, kun hän tajusi Haldirin joutuneen aseettomaksi. "Tira ten' rashwe!" (Varo!) Suuri, mustan örkin varjo oli ilmestynyt Rajaseudun Vartijan selän taakse.... ja se valmistautui iskemään uhriaan uudelleen, tällä kertaa lopullisesti.  
  
"Katso taaksesi!!"  
  
Haldir kuuli Aragornin sanat, mutta ei ehtinyt kääntymään ympäri. Legolas kuuli Aragornin sanat, mutta ei ehtinyt edes kunnolla tajuamaan, mitä oli tapahtumassa, ennen kuin oli jo liian myöhäistä.  
  
Aivan kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt. Terävä, tukahduttava kipu valtaisi Haldirin koko ruumiin, ja hämärästi hän tajusi vajoavansa maahan. Hän ei pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään eikä näkemään mitään.... oli olemassa vain sietämätön tuska, josta vapauttava tajuttomuus saapui pian häntä vapauttamaan.  
  
Viimeinen asia, jonka Haldir kuuli, oli Legolasin kaiken muun metelin yläpuolelle noussut epätoivoinen huuto:  
  
"Haldir!" 


	8. Chapter VIII

Vielä viimeisen kerran - kappale VIII  
  
Legolas ja Aragorn pääsivät Haldirin luokse täysin yhtä aikaa. Örkki, joka Rajaseudun Vartijaa oli hetkeä aikaisemmin iskenyt, oli yhä paikalla ja kurkisteli parhaillaan liikkumattoman haltian selän ylitse. Sen enempää Legolas kuin Aragornkaan eivät vaivautuneet ottamaan selvää siitä, mitä örkki niin kiinnostuneena katseli: vain yksi terävä miekanterän heilautus, ja Rautapihan palvelijalla ei enää ollut päätä.  
  
"Haldir! Haldir," Legolas kähähti polvistuessaan rakkaansa viereen. Tämä oli vajonnut maahan vatsalleen, joten ilkeä viilto hänen selässään oli helposti nähtävissä. Varovasti Legolas ja Aragorn käänsivät Haldirin niin, että tämän pää lepäsi Legolasin sylissä.  
  
"Haldir, a'maelamin," Legolas rukoili silmät kyynelissä ja tarttui Haldirin kylmään, elottomaan käteen. "Avaa silmäsi. Ole kiltti ja avaa silmäsi!"  
  
Legolas uskalsi tuskin hengittää, kun Aragorn laski kaksi sormeaan Haldirin kaulalle ja painoi sitten varmimmaksi vakuudeksi vielä korvansa tämän rintaan kiinni. "Hän on elossa," Konkari kuiskasi kiihtyneellä äänellä. "Hän on elossa. Meidän on saatava hänet pois täältä."  
  
Aragorn loikkasi pystyyn - ja tajusi melkein heti tilanteen toivottomuuden. Minne he muka voisivat vaikeasti haavoittuneen haltian kanssa taistelun melskeen keskellä päästä? Linnoitukseen? Torniin?  
  
Ei. Molemmat olivat aivan liian kaukana. Örkit ehtisivät tappaa heidät viidesti ennen kuin he pääsisivät edes alas muurilta.  
  
"Legolas, auta minua." Aragorn teki päätöksensä nopeasti. He eivät voineet mennä kauaksi, mutta mikä tahansa paikka oli parempi kuin avoin puolustusmuuri. "Minä siirrän Haldirin. Jos joku tulee lähelle, tapa se."  
  
Legolas päästi haluttomasti irti Rajaseudun Vartijan kädestä. "Ole varovainen," hän mutisi unohtaen täysin sen, että Aragornilla oli enemmän kokemusta parantamisesta kuin kaikilla muilla Helmin Syvänteessä yhteensä. Värisevin käsin hän tarttui miekkaansa ja katseli lähes vainoharhaisena ympärilleen sillä välin, kun Aragorn nosti Haldirin varovasti maasta.  
  
Kohta, jossa puolustusmuuri yhdistyi Tornin seinään, oli ainoa lähellä oleva suojaista nurkkaus. Lisäksi siinä oli se hyvä puoli, ettei vihollinen voinut mitenkään päästä heidän selkänsä taakse. Kolmikko pääsi nurkkaan hetkessä, eikä Legolas joutunut matkalla hoitelemaan kuin kaksi vastaan tullutta örkkiä.  
  
"Ota tunikasi pois," Aragorn komensi, kun he pääsivät perille.  
  
"Mani?" (Mitä?)  
  
"Ota se pois!" Aragornin käskevä ääni tehosi, ja Legolas totteli. Hänen ylleen jäi vain ohut aluspaita. Tämän jälkeen Aragorn komensi Legolasin istumaan Tornin seinää vasten ennen kuin laski Haldirin hänen syliinsä. "Tessa sina." (Pidä tätä.), hän sanoi antaessaan mytistämänsä vihreän tunikan takaisin Legolasille. "Paina se hänen selkäänsä vasten. Älä anna haavan vuotaa."  
  
Legolas nyökkäsi hermostuneesti. Aragorn irrotti Haldirin kostean viitan soljen, riisui sen varovasti ja levitti sen sitten haltiakaksikon ylle. Nurkassa kyyhöttäessään he näyttivät todella surkeilta.  
  
"Pidä hänet lämpimänä ja miekkasi jatkuvassa valmiudessa," Aragorn neuvoi nopeasti. "Älä anna minkään yllättää itseäsi. Minä tulen takaisin, kunhan tilanne on saatu rauhoittumaan. Sitä ennen emme voi tehdä hänen hyväkseen tämän enempää."  
  
Legolas veti miekan kylkeensä kiinni ja kietoi sitten vapaan kätensä Haldirin vyötärön ympärille. Toisella kädellään hän painoi tunikaansa tämän selässä olevaa syvää viiltoa vasten. "Näinkö?"  
  
Aragorn nyökkäsi. "Juuri noin. Odota minua."  
  
Ja sitten Konkari juoksi takaisin taisteluun. Mennessään hän karjui haltiakielisiä sanoja, joita Legolas ei täysin pystynyt kuulemaan, mutta jotka olivat täynnä uhmaa ja vihaa valloittajia kohtaan. Nuori haltia nielaisi katsellessaan Aragornin menoa. Tämä oli sanonut tulevansa takaisin, mutta Legolas tiesi hänen paluunsa riippuvan täysin siitä, kääntyisikö taistelu heidän edukseen vai ei.  
  
Voisi olla, ettei Aragorn koskaan palaisi, ja sitten he vasta pulassa olisivat.  
  
Haldir värähti hieman hänen sylissään, ja Legolas koko huomio keskittyi hetkessä Rajaseudun Vartijaan. Tämän kasvot olivat kalpeat, mutta Legolas ei voinut olla hämmästymättä huomatessaan, kuinka tavattoman levolliselta Haldir loppujen lopuksi näyttikään. Pelko kouraisi Legolasin sydäntä. "Älä anna periksi, a'maelamin. Älä luovuta, ei nyt," nuorempi haltia kuiskasi hiljaa ja yritti estää epätoivoa hiipimästä mieleensä. Ei auttaisi Haldiria sen enempää kun häntä itseäänkään, jos hän nyt menettäisi uskonsa.  
  
"Älä anna periksi." 


	9. Chapter IX

Vielä viimeisen kerran - kappale IX  
  
"Palaan viidennen päivän aamuna. Katso itään."  
  
Näin Gandalf oli sanonut lähtiessään Helmin Syvänteestä muutamia päiviä sitten. Nyt hän oli pitänyt sanansa ja palannut takaisin yhdessä satojen Rohirrim-ratsastajien kanssa, jotka hän oli yhyttänyt kaukaa Rohanin tasangoilta ja pyytänyt mukaansa. Kiitos Gandalf Valkoisen, taistelu Helmin Syvänteellä oli kuin olikin päättynyt ihmisten kannalta voitokkaasti. Rautapihan armeija oli haljalla, örkit oli ajettu pakoon tai tapettu. Kaikki oli pitkästä aikaa hyvin... ja kuitenkin Legolas oli huolestuneempi kuin päiväkausiin.  
  
Huone oli se sama, jossa he olivat Haldirin kanssa olleet vain muutamia tunteja aikaisemmin. Silloin he eivät olleet panneet merkille huoneen sisustusta juuri ollenkaan, eiväthän he olleet koskaan päässeet ovea pidemmälle... vasta nyt, kun Théoden kuningas oli antanut ohjeita haavoittuneiden sijoittamisesta, oli Legolas tajunnut, että kyseessä oli makuuhuone, vieläpä suhteellisen koristeellinen sellainen.  
  
Heidän tarinansa Helmin Syvänteessä oli alkanut tästä huoneesta. Se ei yksinkertaisesti saanut myös päättyä tänne.  
  
Haldir ei ollut koskaan näyttänyt Legolasin silmissä niin kauniilta kuin nyt. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa oli harjattu ja asettettu hänen olkapäilleen, ja hänen haavoittunut kätensä oli sidottu ja asetettu varovasti hänen vatsalleen. Hänen ihonsa, vaikkakin siinä oli haavoja ja ruhjeita, oli yhtä pehmeä kuin ennenkin. Legolas istui sängyn vierellä ja silitti hellästi Rajaseudun Vartijan kalpeata otsaa ja poskia, joille oli kohonnut hienoinen puna. Aivan kuin Haldir olisi vain nukkunut.  
  
Tehtyään kaiken voitavansa Haldirin hyväksi olivat Aragorn ja muut parantajat sanoneet, ettei selän syvä viilto ollut vastoin kaikkia odotuksia sittenkään ehtinyt tulehtua. Se, että Legolas oli estänyt verenvuodon ja haavan aukiolon tunikallaan hyvin nopeasti, oli tehnyt paljon hyvää. Se oli kenties pelastanut Rajaseudun Vartijan hengen.  
  
Nyt Haldirin olisi enää palattava tajuttomuudesta... ja se, kuinka nopeasti se tapahtuisi, riippuisi Aragornin mukaan täysin Haldirista itsestään.  
  
Legolas otti Haldirin terveen käden omaansa ja suuteli sitä. Hän oli vannonut, ettei nousisi paikaltaan ennen kuin Haldir avaisi silmänsä. Mikään, mitä he olivat saattaneet sinä yönä voittaa, ei merkinnyt hänelle mitään, ellei Haldir ollut hänen kanssaan nauttimassa voitosta.  
  
Pieni hymy hiipi Legolasin väsyneille kasvoille, kun hänen mieleensä palautui muistoja muutaman tunnin takaa. Legolas ei saattanut edes muistaa, milloin oli viimeksi tuntenut ruumiinsa näin eläväksi.... näin kaikista kahleistaan vapautuneeksi. Haldir oli sytyttänyt hänen sisällään kipinän, joka roihusi voimakkaampana kuin koskaan.  
  
Jos Haldir ei palaisi hänen luokseen, ei Legolas varmastikaan pystyisi pitämään tuota kipinää elossa. Se sammuisi auttamatta.... kaikki elinvoima katoaisi Haldirin mukana. Heidän sielunsa oli rakkauden kautta liitetty yhteiseen kohtaloon, ja jos toinen heistä katoaisi, ei toiselle jäisi mitään sijaa tässä maailmassa.  
  
"Aurinko on jo noussut, a'maelamin," Legolas kuiskasi hiljaa. "Me olemme voittaneet. Sinä olet voittanut... kuolema oli yhteinen vihollisemme, ja se on ajettu tiehensä." Nuori haltia toivoi kaikesta sydämestään, että Haldir kuulisi hänen sanansa. "Manke naa lle, melethron-nîn?" (Missä sinä olet?) Legolasin ääni alkoi hiljalleen särkyä kyyneliin. "Ole kiltti ja kuule minua.... " Legolas puristi Haldirin käden nyrkkiinsä ja laski päänsä heidän yhteenliitettyjen käsiensä varaan. "Kuule minua, Haldir... tula sinome." (Palaa takaisin.)  
  
Legolasin sanat sortuivat lohduttomaan itkuun, ja epätoivo pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen hyökyaallon tavoin. Hän olisi ilomielin antanut mitä vain saadakseen asettua Haldirin sijasta sairasvuoteelle. Hän olisi antanut mitä vain saadakseen nähdä rakkaimpansa taas elossa ja jalkeilla.  
  
Nojatessaan Haldirin käteen pää alaspäin painettuna ei Legolas huomannut sitä lähes olemattoman pientä reaktiota, jonka hänen sanansa olivat vanhemman haltian elottomassa ruumiissa saaneet aikaan. Tämän kasvot värähtivät hieman, kun tajunta alkoi hiljalleen palata.  
  
Haldir oli tuntenut Legolasin läsnäolon. Joku kutsui häntä takaisin.  
  
"A'maelamin..."  
  
Ääni oli tuskin ollut enempää kuin heikko kuiskaus, mutta se sai Legolasin nostamaan päätään yhdessä silmänräpäyksessä. Itkuisten silmiensä läpi hän sai nähdä jotakin, jonka oli jo yhden epätoivoisen hetken ajan luullut kadonneen ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Haldir oli avannut silmänsä ja katsoi nyt Legolasia väsyneesti.  
  
"Melethron-nîn!" Legolas ei voinut uskoa sitä todeksi. Hän loikkasi pystyyn niin nopeasti, että hänen allaan ollut tuoli kaatui kolisten lattialle. Hetkessä hänen toinen kätensä oli Haldirin otsalla, toinen puristi varovasti Rajaseudun Vartijan tervettä kättä.  
  
"Amin... hiraetha.... Legolas," Haldirin ääni oli tuskin kuultavissa ja kuulosti käheämmältä kuin Rohanin ruohoaavikoilla puhaltava tuuli.  
  
"Shhhh, a'maelamin," Legolas painoi sormensa Haldirin huulille. "Älä puhu vaan säästä voimiasi. Sinä tarvitset niitä nyt."  
  
Haldir nyökkäsi hitaasti. Hänen silmänsä pyrkivät painumaan uudestaan kiinni, mikä oli varma merkki pohjattomasta uupumuksesta - yleensä haltiat kun olivat nukkuessaankin silmät auki.  
  
Legolas hymyili. "Esta," (Lepää) hän kuiskasi ja kumartui vetämään peittoa hieman paremmin rakkaansa ylle. Haldir ei jaksanut panna vastaan vaan vaipui melkein heti syvään uneen. Legolas ujutti itsensä varovasti Haldirin viereen, laskeutui makuulle ja asetti kätensä tämän rinnalle. Pehmeän ihon alla sykki vahva sydän, ja Legolas olisi voinut huutaa ilosta.  
  
"Minä olen tässä, enkä ole menossa minnekään." 


	10. Chapter X

Vielä viimeisen kerran - kpl X  
  
Viimeksi, kun Aragorn oli kertaillut tietojaan haltioiden anatomiasta ja psykologiasta, oli hän ollut enemmän kuin huolissaan muistellessaan, kuinka vaikeasti parannettavia sydänsurut olivatkaan. Tällä kertaa tilanne oli aivan toinen: Aragorn seisoi hymyillen huoneen oviaukossa ja katseli, kuinka Haldirin fyysiset vammat umpeutuivat silmissä.  
  
Haldirilla oli kaikki syyt elää, eikä ruumiillisista kolhuista ollut määrätietoiselle haltialle paljoakaan vastusta. Vain hetki enää, ja hän olisi täysin parantunut.  
  
"Pysy nyt paikoillasi vielä muutama päivä..." Aragorn neuvoi ennen kuin kääntyi lähteäkseen. Hänen silmiinsä syttyi ilkikurinen pilke. "... vaikka tiedän toki, että se niin kauan kuin Legolas on kanssasi samassa huoneessa, se saattaa olla suunnattoman vaikeata."  
  
Sängyllä istuvat Legolas ja Haldir punastuivat korvannipukoitaan myöten. "Hannon le, Estel," Haldir mutisi kiitollisena.  
  
Aragorn tarttui oveen vetääkseen sen kiinni perässään. "Le creoso. Tenna tul're!" (Eipä kestä. Huomiseen!)  
  
Heti Aragornin mentyä Haldir purskahti väkisinkin nauruun. "Ja mitäköhän tuo sitten oli tarkoittavinaan...?"  
  
Legolas pyöräytti silmiään. "Mitäköhän! Sinä olet mahdoton, melethron-nîn," hän jatkoi ja painoi kevyen suudelman Rajaseudun Vartijan huulille. Haldirin iho tuntui taas yhtä lämpimältä kun aina ennenkin, ja Legolas olisi tahtonut nauttia sen läheisyydestä koko ikuisen elämänsä ajan.  
  
Suudelman kesto venyi useita sekunteja siitä, mitä Legolas oli alunperin tarkoittanut. Haldirin kädet kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen ja painoivat hänet aina vain tiukemmin vanhemman haltian vartaloa vasten. Legolasin oli koottava koko tahdonvoimansa saadakseen Haldirin lopettamaan. "Jos... jos sinä jatkat tuohon malliin, rwalaer, niin minä... minä..." Legolas kuulosti hengästyneeltä.  
  
"Niin sinä teet mitä, a'maelamin?" Haldir kiusoitteli hymyillen ja siveli Legolasin korvaa saaden tämän värisemään.  
  
Legolas pudisti päätään. "Sinun on levättävä nyt, muistatko?" hän sanoi niin painavalla ja käskevällä äänellä kun suinkin vain pystyi.  
  
Käsky johti parhaaseen mökötysilmeeseen, jonka Legolas oli koskaan vanhemman haltian kasvoilla nähnyt. "Mutta en minä ole väsynyt." Haldir katsoi rakastaan lähes anovasti. "Tee minulle lettejä, Legolas."  
  
Legolas tuijotti Haldiria hetken. Sitten hän hymyili ja nousi ylös. "Onko sinulle koskaan kerrottu, mitä tapahtuu lapsille, jotka eivät tottele?" hän naurahti hakiessaan läheiseltä pöydältä harjan ja muutamia nyörejä, jotka oli punottu ohuttakin ohuemmasta hopeisesta langasta.  
  
Haldir näytti hetken miettiväiseltä. "Aye." hän iski Legolasille silmää. "Tottelemattomat lapset saavat rangaistuksen."  
  
Legolas tajusi puhuneensa itsensä pussiin. Haldirilla oli uskomaton taito kääntää kaikki hänen viisaat sanansa häntä itseään vastaan. "Ja sitähän sinä toivoisit, eikö vain, a'maelamin?" hän heitti ilmaan kysymyksen, jonka vastauksen hän tiesi jo etukäteen. Haldir tarttui Legolasin käteen ja suuteli sitä samalla kun Legolas ujutti itsensä varovasti sängynpäädyn ja Haldirin väliin niin, että hänen jalkansa olivat Rajaseudun Vartijan molemmilla puolilla. "Hyvä on. Teen siis sinulle lettejä. Ja sitten, sitten sinä lepäät, tai minä haen Aragornin nukuttamaan sinut niillä yrteillään."  
  
Haldir ei vastannut. Legolasin nokkelat sormet hänen hiuksissaan tuntuivat uskomattoman hyviltä. "Mmm... tähän voisi vaikka tottua...."  
  
Legolas hymyili. "Se oli tarkoituskin."  
  
Rajaseudun Vartija ei vieläkään saattanut ymmärtää, kuinka jollakulla saattoi olla häneen niin suuri vaikutus. Kun Legolasin sormet aina välillä osuivat hänen niskaansa ja korviinsa, Haldir sai tehdä kaikkensa, ettei olisi huokaillut ääneen. Legolasin ruumiista säteilevällä lämmöllä oli huumaava vaikutus.  
  
Aivan kuin omalla painollaan Haldirin käsi eksyi hyväilemään Legolasin jalkaa, joka oli hänen oikealla puolellaan. Legolas värisi häntä vasten, ja Haldir hymyili hieman. Hänen sormensa alkoivat matkustaa aina vain ylemmäksi, ja Legolasin alkoi olla aina vain vaikeampi keskittyä siihen, mitä hän oli tekemässä.  
  
"Haldir..." Legolas mutisi tuskin kuuluvasti. Hänen hengityksensä oli taas hyvää vauhtia käymässä raskaammaksi.  
  
Rajaseudun Vartija painoi päänsä Legolasin olkapäätä vasten ja katsoi rakastaan suoraan silmiin. "Saes, a'maelamin," hän kuiskasi samaan aikaan kun hänen kätensä löysi tiensä nuoremman haltian jalkojen väliin. "En minä hajoa. Auta minua paranemaan."  
  
Kuultuaan Haldirin sanat ei Legolas kestänyt enää hetkeäkään. Hän vangitsi Rajaseudun Vartijan huulet tuliseen suudelmaan ja pudotti kädessään olleen harjan lattialle. He kietoutuivat yhteen kuin kaksi äärimmäisen kaunista koriste-esinettä, jotka oli tarkoitettu kohtaamaan kaikki maailman tuulet ja tuiskut yhdessä.  
  
"Haldir.... älä enää koskaan jätä minua," Legolas kuiskasi, kun heidän huulensa lopultakin erosivat. Hän tarvitsi sitä enemmän kuin hengitysilmaa keuhkoihinsa - hänen oli saatava kuulla, että Haldir olisi aina hänen kanssaan. "Melkein jo menetin sinut kerran, en kestäisi, jos niin kävisi uudelleen. Mitä ikinä tapahtuukin..."  
  
Haldir hiljensi Legolasin asettamalla sormensa tämän huulille. "Mitä ikinä tapahtuukin, minä kohtaan sen kanssasi." Katsoessaan Rajaseudun Vartijan silmiin Legolas tiesi Haldirin olevan tosissaan. He olisivat yhdessä ikuisuuden - ensin Keski-Maassa, sitten Meren takana. "Amin mela lle, Legolas."  
  
"Amin mela lle, Haldir."  
  
Ja sitten he suutelivat uudestaan.  
  
Fin.  
  
amin mela lle - minä rakastan sinua 


End file.
